


"tendou is a lazy bastard that deserves to get his ass kicked by a mule" - semi eita

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, just some roughhousing tensemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a busy college kid with three essays due in two days, Semi still has enough time to give his best friend a quick hair cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"tendou is a lazy bastard that deserves to get his ass kicked by a mule" - semi eita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracleboysatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/gifts).



> SIGIDGFUUORG SO I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH [KAT'S](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com/) [UNDERCUT](http://kat-doodles.tumblr.com/post/146044010871/i-just-wanted-to-draw-more-tendou-in-a-hoodie-but) [TENDOU](http://kat-doodles.tumblr.com/post/146878841321/people-wanted-more-undercut-tendou-and-it-would-be) AND IT MORE OR LESS INSPIRED ALL THIS SO PLS GO PAY HER LOVE AND KINDNESS BC SHE'S RLY SWEET AND DRAWS HELLA CUTE TENDOUS

"I fucking swear, if you wiggle around one more time I'm going to jam this razor into the back of your neck."

"Please don't. I like not having blood on my clothes."

"Then _stop. Moving._ "

"...My butt hurts."

A sigh is all the answer Tendou receives. He hunches down again and tries to relieve the pain in his butt, but Semi grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit straight. Tendou groans, but knowing how serious Semi can be when he gets angry, he complies to sit still.

Tendou tries to focus on the dorm life seeping into the room. TVs blaring; people talking, laughing, shouting; doors opening and closing; a ding--was that a microwave ding? Or was it the toaster **pop** from the room two doors down? Tendou goes to tilt his head to see if he can hear more, but Semi's hands are there against the back of his head, stilling him.

"Why didn't you ask Wakatoshi to do this?" Semi asks. His voice is gruff but loud enough to block the outside chatter.

"He's busy," is all Tendou says. He's really curious now to find out if someone on the floor has a microwave, because if so, _hot damn_ he is sneaking in there to use it and or maybe steal it. Okay maybe he won't steal it... but if someone has one, then he's definitely going to find a way to use it. A microwave would be so convenient here in the dorms.

"Like I'm not? I have three essays due in two days."

"You'll get 'em done."

"Says the dropout."

"Hey!" Tendou twists around in the chair to glare at Semi. "Not everyone can afford college you know. Or study day and night for a test that's not going to mean anything the next day."

Semi throws up his hands and takes a step back. "Sorry, I know, I know. It was rough for you."

"Rough my ass. Volleyball, now that was rough. College? It's a walk in the park! A nice slice of delicious cake if you like working your ass off for shit that doesn't interest you until your brain implodes from learning useless shit like how Scotland's national animal is the unicorn or how, on average, 100 people choke to death on ball-point pens. Oh, my favorite? The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing their hands in jelly."

Tendou snaps his mouth shut to stop any more useless chatter from leaking out, but he can feel his nostrils flaring with energy. He wants to gulp in air but knows he needs to keep his composure, needs to appear semi-calm.

Semi places a hand on his hip and stares at Tendou, one eyebrow cocked in annoyance. The hand holding the buzzing razor gestures at him. Tendou wonders briefly how close he's come to having it run down the center of his scalp. "You done?"

They stare at one another, neither moving or blinking. Tendou can feel his nose starting to itch, and the faint whisper of a breeze against the back of his neck where Semi started to shave. He knows Semi can go ages without blinking; they've held staring contests for as long as he can remember, and he's never won. He's also seen Semi and Ushijima stare against one another, and their record is close to three minutes.

He can feel his eyes starting to burn already. The buzzing is filling the air, encompassing everything around him. There's another ding nearby, and it's most surely the sound of the toaster oven that snake bastard owns. Tendou's eyes narrow until they're almost closed, Semi now just a darkened outline.

And then he let's them close completely and sighs, giving in. He shrugs his shoulders and turns back around in the chair, forcing his shoulders back and neck straight.

"Let's hurry this up."

He let's his legs jiggle gently enough that Semi doesn't scold him again. The feel of the razor scraping at the back of his scalp has shivers running down his spine. He feels the urge to shake, to move with the tingles, but then there's Semi's rough fingers forcing his head around, and he stills.

Finger's brush against his scalp. The razor rubs against his skin. He can feel the back of his head become lighter and lighter as Semi gets rid of even more hair, until Tendou almost wonders how short his friend is cutting.

And then there's the dusting of hair from his neck and shoulders, the razor is being clicked off, and Semi takes a step back, saying, "Alright, it's done."

Tendou all but jumps from his chair and reaches for the handheld mirror on Semi's desk. It belongs to his roommate, a prissy guy who likes his own reflection a little too much.

He's met with pale skin and wide red eyes. His eyeliner is smudged in the corners, and his septum is a little crooked. He pulls the mirror further away and moves it around, tilting his head from side to side to try to see the back of his head. He can feel his lips pulling into a grin as he realizes how much he loves it. His fingers run through the shortened strands; there's just enough to cover his scalp and stand out a little, but it's significantly shorter than the wild mess atop his head.

Tendou turns to Semi, the grin still in place. He's filled with the urge to cross the room and wrap his arms tightly around his friend in one of his signature hugs, but with Semi still holding the razor and looking contemplative, Tendou just wraps his arms around himself.

"Still haven't lost your touch," he says.

Semi rolls his eyes. He moves to pack up the razor. "I literally just gave you a haircut two weeks ago. I've also had others ask for haircuts before and after that, so it's not like I've lost any practice."

"Fair enough," Tendou shrugs to dismiss Semi's attitude. He glances at the ground and notices the mess of hair scattered over the dorm floor. He can feel his grin start to split. "Listen, I uh, just remembered I gotta go meet someone."

Semi straightens so quickly Tendou wonders how he didn't snap his back. "Don't you dare run!"

Tendou is already reaching for the door, one hand inches from the handle before the full weight of Semi Eita crashes into him and sends them crashing to the floor.

"Shitty bastard! You're cleaning up your hair this time!" Semi jerks around until he's able to dig a knee into Tendou's back to hold him still. Tendou feels the air rush out of his lungs, wondering how the hell a small guy like Semi is so fucking heavy. He wiggles around and kicks his legs, even manages to get his arms under him to try to push himself up, but the weight pressing down on him intensifies. Semi starts to pinch the back of his neck, and that's when Tendou caves.

He stops moving and thumps his head against the floor. "Alright, alright! I'll clean it up." he thumps his head again as he waits for Semi to get off him. Instead, his friend digs his knee even deeper as he leans close to Tendou's head.

"Last time I shaved your hair, that shit stayed in the carpet for _months._ You're sweeping this pile up now and _then_ you can leave. Understand?"

"Yeah," Tendou's voice is weak and whiny; Semi almost wonders if he's been pressing too hard. He quickly jumps off Tendou and holds out a hand to help his friend up when he rolls over.

Tendou takes the hand and lets Semi use most of his strength to pull him up. Semi groans loudly.

On his feet, Tendou starts to rub at his back and neck while he looks around for the broom.

"It's in the bathroom," Semi says. He doesn't move from his position as he stares at Tendou, arms now crossed across his chest. His eyes are narrowed and his feet are spaced apart. Tendou's shoulders sink as he realizes he won't be able to escape this time.

"Eitaaa," he cries. Semi just points to the bathroom that conjoins the dorm next door. Tendou drags himself to it, knowing the broom is actually one of those tiny dusters that Semi keeps under the sink. He flips on the light and is met with a fuller view of his new 'do. His hands run through his hair, wondering if he should borrow some of Semi's gel to spike his hair or maybe add some sort of curl to it. He readjusts the plug in his left earlobe and fixes his eyeliner.

With everything in place, he takes another moment to admire himself. He looks pretty damn good with an undercut.

"Any day now," Semi calls from his room. Tendou sticks his tongue out at his reflection, then flips the bird in Semi's general direction.

Under the sink, the space is a mess of towels, toiletries, and the odd cleaning supplies. Finding the broom takes longer than it should, but just as Tendou is grabbing it and getting ready to stand, a door to his right opens.

He stares at the newcomer, briefly recognizing the kid as Semi's neighbor, before he realizes that there's a _door_ not blocked by Semi. A door that leads away from Semi. He can feel a grin start to stretch across his face.

"Tendou-san..?" the kid, a year younger than him and Semi, one whose name Tendou still doesn't know after seeing him almost as much as Semi, tilts his head inquisitively as he stares at Tendou.

Tendou places the broom back in the cabinet and slowly shuts the door. Over his shoulder he says, "Sorry Eita, but I can't find the broom."

The reply is almost immediate, followed by footsteps. Tendou takes that as his cue to start moving. "It's right up front. Are you blind now as well as incompetent?"

Semi enters the bathroom, only to be met with his neighbor... Neighbor-kun. He squints at the kid before looking around for Tendou. Only there is no Tendou.

Neighbor-kun jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

Semi breathes out slowly through his nose, feeling his nostrils flare with the action. Neighbor-kun slowly closes the door, leaving Semi alone.

He starts to nod to himself. Tendou running away means one thing: War.


End file.
